


Introspection

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the DMMd Kink Meme, prompt was:<br/>Mink kept his handcuffs on as a physical reminder of his mission, and finally takes them off/frees himself after the tower's collapse. An introspection into Mink's thoughts, filling the gap between the tower's collapse and Aoba finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

There's no weight there.  
No weight anywhere there once was.  
But there's weight in new places he hadn't expected.  
  
Mink rubs his wrists as the iron falls to the floor, clanking against each other and echoing in the night, sounding like the nightmares of his past. Swallowing, he looks up into the night sky, different than the sky he had seen over Midorijima. Still this sky was familiar to him from earlier days. More beautiful than anything he could have seen on that rotten island.  
  
Yet, the island itself wasn't rotten, he knew that. Just the people, and not even all of them, just a select few and they were all gone by now, he had made sure of with at least one of them. In the end he sighs again, looking to his wrists.  
  
He was free, but not in a way he had ever imagined he would be. He had never dreamed to be taking off the iron around his wrists, he had planned on dying with them on, but the fates had twisted and he wasn't exactly sure what it meant.  
  
Even if he could die now, he decided he wouldn't. The life he had been given now...it was too precious. To throw away something so great given to him by that man. He couldn't think of it now.  
  
It had been a month since the collapse of the Oval tower, and a month since he had last seen _his_  face, and the faces of his teammates. He knew they were living on without him, as he was living on without them. However as he worked and changed his life he found his thoughts wading back to that same familiar face again. It annoyed him how much he lingered over something that had no chance of re-entering his life.  
He would sit and think about it over coffee, wonder throughout the day, ponder on what he could have done differently. After a while he cursed at himself, he couldn't change the past, he of all people knew that most of all.  
  
Feeling as if he was dead had made him toss all caution to the wind, he didn't care what he had done, he had used people. Those people had understood. He didn't deserve that understanding.  
These thoughts weighed on his heart and on his mind as he felt the new weightlessness from no longer having a goal to live for. No, that was a lie, he had a goal, and that goal was living in and of itself. So he had resigned to doing it alone.  
  
As months passed the weight on his heart lifted slowly, becoming used to the routine of living on his own. He saw things in a softer light, began to notice things he hadn't notice since his childhood. After acquiring a new frame for Tori he finally gave him a suitable name. Life fell together slowly and he was glad to walk it alone.  
  
Before it was split wide open once again.  
  
It was stupid of him to think that blue-haired idiot would leave him alone. Just as he began to relax rumors of a foreigner searching for someone started to pop up. It didn't take too much thought to realize who it was, and who he was looking for.  
  
But did he even want to see him?  
  
He was so comfortable living alone already, what did he even want to see him about? Closure? He should have thought he had just died and left it at that.  
  
However, a part deep inside of him was relieved--grateful, in fact--that Aoba had searched for him, and almost found him.  
  
At first he avoided him, worry still creeping on the edges of his brain that their reunion wasn't fated, that going to meet the man would do nothing but open up scars that were only beginning to heal. Nevertheless, as the rumors got more frequent and people insisted more and more that a strange man was looking for him, Mink started to waver.

He had to give in. He could always turn him around, tell him to make a better life for himself settle down, have his own family. In fact, it was better to meet this, settle everything between them and part ways once again.  
  
So he decided, he was going to meet him.


End file.
